


【具煥/ Bo煥】《那一夜》

by springtoffee



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	【具煥/ Bo煥】《那一夜》

那一夜

對門的具俊會，  
無眠的一夜。

他甚至痛恨起自己為什麼聚餐時喝那麼多，為什麼睡前偷懶不去放個水?  
分明倒頭就睡熟了，生理需求又逼得他不得不從床上昏沉爬起，扒著門往外走的時候，剛巧看見格子衫衣尾閃進金振煥的房間裡。

今天穿格子衫的是Bobby哥。

Bobby一貫的閒散自由風，長白T加上拉低腰線的牛仔褲，上頭披披掛掛了掛鍊裝飾品，然後紅白色格子衫隨意披上。金知元身材極好，勁瘦挺拔，寬肩窄腰，又是吃不胖的體型，腰腹手臂線條練得漂亮非常，什麼衣服搭在他身上，都有了瀟灑的味道。

而那個帥氣身材的人，以安靜不引人注意的方式，進入了金振煥的房間。

 

具俊會現在知道，為什麼他和Bobby不親了。  
在每個人面前都自在奔放，毫不在意他人目光的自己，只有在Bobby哥面前，收斂得畢恭畢敬，因為他野生動物般的直覺中，Bobby對他的目光裡，有著探究和深意，讓他不得不警醒。

本來以為是自己哪裡做得不好，惹這位哥生氣了，對方又不好說，兩個人是一群人當中唯二的火象星座，脾氣直耐性不多，怕說崩了影響團體。  
現在想想，原來的確是針對他，而理由則是他們的小大哥。

那若有所思的視線，如果存在，必定是金振煥在自己身邊打轉的時候。

候機室裡幾個人休息閒聊，湊在他身邊坐的金振煥聽著誰的笑語，手掌不自覺在他大腿上輕拍的時候。  
同是Vocal又同樣對巴西柔術有興趣，一起去聲樂練習、去運動，然後還因為同是日文擔當，下課後你一言我一語練習對話的時候。  
最明顯該會是他找金振煥喝酒，或者金振煥找他喝酒，閒聊訴苦喝到微醺半醉，半仰半趴著在沙發上你的頭壓我的肚子上，我的腿放你的膝蓋上的時候。

Bobby哥臉上淡然的笑意，和他眸子裡深幽幽的情緒，完全不是一個陣線。他還奇怪，為什麼其他人對這樣笑嘻嘻卻深沉的金知元，一點而戒心都沒有?

“喝完了記得讓他回房睡覺。” 金知元會看著醉得幾乎找不到北的金振煥，這樣對他說。

只是「回房」回的不是金振煥的房，金知元指的是他的房間。  
這也是具俊會一直不得其解的問題。

只要金振煥喝醉，睡得一定是金知元的房。即使喝酒的地方是他或金振煥自己的房間也一樣。金振煥會說，我差不多了，今天就到這兒吧，俊會你早點睡，我去找Bob睡…

怎麼金Bobby是睡眠治療師呢?還是靠墊抱枕呢?  
分明金振煥自己的房間更舒適，他就是在這樣的情況下，硬要去蹭金知元的房。  
還從來不被討厭麻煩的金知元趕出來。

 

果然金三角就是不一樣。

金振煥寵韓彬，知道他累，責任多壓力大，絕對不會拿自己的事去煩他，還希望金韓彬能找他說說話，讓他幫忙分憂解勞。

但是對金知元就是毫無忌憚的撒潑，吃定了金知元對他無可奈何，對他退讓到沒有底線。揍的最用力的是對他，需要依靠的時候，卻也是找他。

對於金振煥來說，金知元又是怎麼個特別的存在呢?  
具俊會覺得自己心中有個小刺，現在和金振煥走得更近、分享更多事物的明明是自己，金振煥對他卻像是哄兒子似的，他永遠走不到金振煥心中。

 

…………………

 

那一夜，Bobby哥，沒有從房間出來。

他分明還聽到金振煥 “出去!”一句命令式的口吻。而後房門就啪答的關了起來。

現在宿舍的隔音功能做得很好，具俊會故意不將自己房門關緊，卻仍然什麼都聽不到。

金知元從房裡出來，是第二天清晨。

為什麼他會知道? 因為他一個晚上都輾轉難眠，極度疲憊，酒精和舞台演出雙重消耗之下，分明該是倒頭就睡的，卻怎麼也無法排開金振煥門前那說不出哪兒不對勁的情景。

成員們誰到誰的房間閒聊、吃吃喝喝、然後倒頭一起睡根本是家常便飯，吵雜的，吆喝著的，播放影片轟隆隆背景音的，你一言我一語談笑的。這樣的時候，門扉大敞方便進出，席地而坐，又或者擠在小床上、窩在椅子上，自在隨興的很。

但不會是這樣。

真正累了、心情不佳需要獨處了，想睡熄燈了，這樣的時候，成員是不會沒眼色，還進門去討沒趣的。

今晚金振煥很早就說過累了，一整天情緒也不高。  
如果金知元真是那麼貼心，想去找金振煥談談天，幫他開解開解，那為什麼被趕了卻是關上了門? 又為什麼像似避嫌般，大清早趁沒有人起床的時候離開?

 

具俊會坐不住了。  
他側耳傾聽金知元的動態，聽到對門終於開了又關了，燈光按鈕也啪答的熄滅後，他悄然走到金振煥的房門口，猶豫半晌，還是咬牙輕聲閃了進去。

空氣裡飄散著一股，只要是男人，沒有人不知道的氣味，淫糜混亂的。

大床上的抱枕散亂的掉落地上，被單枕頭也亂成一團。  
金振煥呼吸很深，面朝下的睡姿，正在熟睡中。被單好好的蓋著他，只留下線條優美的脖頸和肩膀，而上面不著寸縷。

具俊會知道，被單下頭的身軀，應該也是裸空的。

可能是一個晚上無眠的疲憊，加上精神緊繃還是什麼的。  
具俊會只覺得滿腔怒火從小腹向上，幾乎噴薄而出。

憑什麼?

他甚至不知道自己到底氣的是能對金振煥隨心所欲的Bobby，還是願意被Bobby弄得亂七八糟的金振煥?

到底憑什麼?

具俊會咬了牙，默默將門上了鎖。

他覺得自己魔征了。在清晨四點半，天將亮未亮的逢魔時刻*。  
演出第二天沒有安排行程，沒有人會早起，連經紀人哥都不會進來。  
金知元……  
具俊會賭Bobby絕對不會再出現，為了避嫌。

他有一些時間，足夠讓他做他想做的事。  
如果他想的話。

他拿起掛在椅背上的絲巾，金振煥拿來裝飾手腕用的，質地挺輕柔，剛好用來綁人。具俊會努力在不吵醒金振煥的情況下，將絲巾蒙住了他的眼。

抽開被單的時候，金振煥還是被弄醒了，只是可能演出太過疲憊，又被人這樣那樣的弄了一晚，醒是醒了，根本沒有回神。

“元啊，你還要嗎? …… 我累。” 

濡軟黏膩的語調，還有親密非常的用語。具俊會一聽就爆了。

他看著被自己輕易跨坐身下的軀體，纖白的背脊上印著幾個紅印，挺俏的臀上甚至還有被揉捏過的痕跡。

都是能被衣服好好掩蓋住的地方，算盤打的可好了。  
他忍著自己想掐住金振煥頸背的慾望，滿腔怒火變成輕柔的愛撫，從肩膀輕撫向下直到腰腹，而後又攀爬向上從他的腋下穿過直接將他攏在身前。

具俊會沒穿上衣，他本來就沒有穿衣服睡覺的習慣，他用自己光裸的胸膛感受金振煥的溫度。

他的皮膚比看起來的柔軟許多，絲滑的膚觸下，蘊藏著肌肉紋理，具俊會用自己上身摩擦他，感受自己因為興奮泛起的雞皮疙瘩，也同時感受到金振煥被他挑起的一陣輕顫。

是他珍惜珍重放在心尖兒的人哪。  
是他當作知己當作人生標竿可以倚靠的人哪。

怎麼就捨得被人這樣那樣的玩弄呢?  
他不相信Bobby有真心，那樣來去一陣風的人，才不會為什麼事情停留。  
只要時機到了，他絕對會毫不在意地向前，管他是踩在誰的肩上。

具俊會很氣，他為金振煥不值。  
也許更氣的是他為什麼不選擇自己吧?

那就一起沉淪，掉下去吧。

他將手向下延伸，撫弄金振煥因為被刺激再度起了反應的器官，上頭濕濕滑滑還殘留之前留下來的液體，他也就順勢撫著他上下挪動。

“嗯… 嗚!!” 具俊會不想他發出聲音，金振煥剛起了反應哼了聲，具俊會便將另一隻手向上，兩隻手指頭塞在他嘴裡，纏繞著他的舌尖打轉。

金振煥的身高差和他是絕配，被他這樣上下掌控著箍在懷裡，是這麼協調又合適。

“嗚，Bob…” 仍未清醒又被遮著眼，金振煥又被推上一波情慾的浪潮，只是他口舌被攻佔後無意識的呼喚，讓身後的人直瞇了眼。

是了，金知元也是這樣的身高，具俊會憤恨地發覺這就是金振煥在金知元身前的模樣，他單手扯下自己的長褲，將下身往金振煥身上貼去。

本來沒想做這麼多，是你逼我的，金振煥。

進入的時候，金振煥在他身前細細的抖，應該不是疼，瞬間繃直的腰腹應該是被刺激後無法抑制的反應，具俊會感受被對方濕潤的包圍，痛快地讓他忍不住直接埋到最深。

金振煥一直細細地喊著金知元的名字，好像”Bob”和”元哪”這樣的呻吟會讓他得到更多的滿足。殊不知這更讓具俊會紅了眼，不叫還好，一聽到他便無法克制的做得更狠。

那就做到你連喊都喊不出來吧!

具俊會幾乎是魔征的想像，或許隔著一道牆，金知元可以聽得見這裡的聲響，就好比他清楚的知道金振煥在金知元身下的樣子，如果金知元知道自己方才盡情擁抱的人，現在在自己身下也是這番模樣，不知做何感想?

再一次的顫抖，金振煥屏著呼吸一直被往上推，而後受不住的昏了過去。  
具俊會看著這晚不知被推上高潮多少次的金振煥，心裡有一些懊惱。

他將自己草草結束發洩在他的臀上，而後探望金振煥是否安然無恙。  
還好好呼吸著，只是被做得慘了，嗯… 應該說，比剛才更慘了些。

具俊會將他收拾了一下，被單重新蓋了上。  
他將方才綁在金振煥眼上的絲巾拿下，看著他紅潮未去的側臉，忍不住上前親了親他的嘴角。

將絲巾塞進自己口袋裡，具俊會離開房間之前回首看了看金振煥，想將他的身影好好留在記憶裡。

 

…. 那就當成他自己一個人的祕密吧。

 

\- FIN -


End file.
